Cardcaptor Sakura: Poems of Love
by Babybloo
Summary: Just enjoy, I don't think there's a description necessary
1. Chapter 1

MY STRANGE LOVE

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura

A girl from here and there

But she was special

As she took my breathe

At first, I didn't care

At second, she was great

At third, I loved her

At fourth, I didn't dare

I don't dare to look at her

I don't dare to speak to her

She makes me blush

And forget everything else

My strange love

I can't let me see you sob

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura

You're my strange love

My strange love

I want to say, but I can't

Please, my strange love

Help me with my heart!

Just like emeralds

Your eyes shine at me

Just like sapphires

You make me feel as a king

Just like rubies

I can't touch the fire

Just like diamonds

You cause me desire

My strange love

I want to tell you something

My strange love

Before I begin sobbing

My strange love

I love you, I really do

You're my strange love

Say you love me too

THOSE EYES

You have those eyes

That make the flowers rise

That make the sun go up

I want you to be mine

You have those eyes

That cure the sick

That make a big smile

Please, stay with me

You have those eyes

That give you happiness

That give the world hope

You erase my sadness

You have those eyes

That give enthusiasm too

That give life to all

That made me fall in love with you

BECAUSE OF HER

I am going worse on school

I am thinking deeply in these days

I think I'm going to be mad

Could it be because of her?

If no, then there's another reason

Maybe it's what Mei Ling said

Maybe it's the sun and the moon

No, it's because of her

If yes, then let's think about it

Sakura has been my love for a while

And the rose she game me

It's the best thing I could have

I cannot study right, not now

I can still breathe, can't I?

But when I'm doing an exam

I only think of her eyes

Sakura, how can I get you out?

You have invaded my mind

You're the best intruder

And the person I like

Maybe Tomoyo can help me

She has helped you before

But this state feels very good

Am I sick of pure love?

Then let me tell you something

You will be the love of my life

I don't care what you do

I only want you at my side

Even though I'm bad on school

And all because of you

I don't regret anything

As I love you too


	2. Chapter 2

**HUG ME (A poem from Sakura to Li)**

Maybe some times I am budge for you

Maybe some times you don't want me around

But it's the way I simply am

But I smile by your beautiful voice's sound

I think I want you to stay at my side

So just sit down and begin to hug me

And when my friend asks for you

I always tell her, "I love him"

You're the best thing that's happened to me

You're the most valuable person I have

So please, hug me, hug me, and hug me

Hug me even if I'm just a little sad

Li, I want to tell you that I love you

But that wouldn't be the truth

My love passes the limit of common love

When I put my arms around you

I want to see the stars with you all night

But maybe you don't, Li

I just want to make happy while I can

So please, Shiaoran, hug me

Even though I'm happy, I'm happier now

Even though I loved you, I do more now

You make my heart the happiest of all

When I see your eyes and you're around

I always dreamt about you, for long

And I ran to school with such rush

But when I see you, I want to say:

"Shiaoran Li, I love you so much"

To my happiness, open always its windows

To my sadness, close always its doors

To my heart, always accept it with love

So hug me tighter, and say nothing more

**LET MY HEART TALK (A poem written by Li to Sakura)**

Don't look me that way

Or I'll simply can't

So please don't speak

And let my heart talk

I see you now in white

With those emerald eyes

You make it very hard

With that beautiful smile

Let my heart talk now

Do not breathe in my face

Don't make me blush

There's a thing I have to say

I love you, Sakura

That is what I think

But to say it highly

It's the hardest thing

Place your soft hand

Under my chin

To give me strength

Or I will sink

You look so beautiful

You look so lovely

You look so caring

But I have to say something

My words can't get out

Is this too soon?

But I pick up courage

Sakura, I love you

You just stay there in shock

And I expect an answer

My hearts bumps quickly

Like a crazy dancer

Though there was never a reply…

I'll love you, no matter what…

**I AM SAKURA (A poem written by Sakura to Li…or to the people that are interested in hearing it)**

I am Sakura, a lucky girl

I have a boyfriend called Li, yes

I love him with all my heart

And he loves me back

I love to roller blade

And alone, I don't care

When I get to school

I get bored, just like you

I am Sakura, the Cardcaptor

With Kero, who looks like a lion

And Shiaoran is all I want to see

I hope one day he marries with me

He is Li, my boyfriend

He was Li, my fiend

He is Li, my true love

He was Li, who was cold all day long

Tomoyo is my best friend

Who takes everything on tape

And when she's recording my boyfriend

He lowers his face in shame

I am Sakura, a teen girl

Who is writing this poem in pen

If you're reading this, Li, then

I hope you'll never, ever change!


	3. Chapter 3

**PUT AWAY THAT FACE (A poem written from Li to Sakura)**

Put away that curious face  
That I want to tell you my love  
Put away that curious face  
I'll tell something for you to know

Put away that blushing face  
That you make me blush too  
Put away that blushing face  
And just say, "I love you."

Put away that nervous face  
That I want to hold your hand  
Put away that nervous face  
Feel comfortable at my side

Put away that happy face  
That I won't get my eyes off of you  
Put away that happy face  
That I will give you a kiss or two

Put away that sad face  
You're not loosing that feeling  
Put away that sad face  
That your sobs bounce from the ceiling

It doesn't matter if I loose  
The most important feeling for pain  
Put away that crying face  
That I'll fall in love with you again

Let me tell you something  
Everything's all right  
And I see that you understand  
While you give me that smile

Oh my God, are you crying?  
Sakura, put away that sad face!  
I want to be happy with you  
So give me your sweet smile again

**WHEN YOU'RE NEAR ME (A poem written from Sakura to Li)**

I love to be with you  
My lovely, smart Li…  
I quickly cheer up  
When you're near me

It doesn't matter where we are  
When you're with me, I smile  
I want to be with you  
With the person that I like

It doesn't matter where I am  
You always come to me  
Because you make me happy  
Your face is all I want to see

When you're near me  
The stars go brighter  
It happens with my love  
Which also grows wider

I love you, Syaoran Li  
Li, the person who I love  
When you're near me  
My problems are gone

Hug me and I'll be fine  
Kiss me and I'll be glad  
Hold my hand and I'll smile  
Be near me and I'll be satisfied

Watch me and I'll blush  
Smile me and I'll smile back  
You, my perfect angel  
Filled that space in my heart

Please, let me near you  
You take away my sadness  
When you're near me  
You make my heart the happiest

**I'LL FIND A WAY (A poem written from Li to Sakura)**

You don't know how much I love you  
But I'll find a way to explain  
My love is the fire that survives  
Under the powerful and heavy rain

I'll find a way to tell you that I love you  
I'll find a way to tell you I'll protect  
I'll find a way to say: "Sakura, you're my girl."  
I'll beg to life: "Please let me stay with her."

If you're an ant, I would dig  
From the highest mountain to the lower core  
If you're a piece of wood, I'd search  
From the smallest tree to the biggest door

If my love for you was diamond  
I would be lying still, pink blossom  
If there is anything harder than that  
It's my love that's telling: "Close up."

You say you love me more  
But you don't have the idea  
If my love for you was water  
It would be deeper than the sea

The sky is high and ocean blue  
The earth's green and the fire red  
My love for you burns so much  
That it's saying: "She's the perfect girl."

The emerald's green and the ruby red  
The sapphire's blue and the amber orange  
If you ask why don't I blush with you  
It's because I have a lot of courage

I will always, always love you  
Even if your love for me is low  
I'll find a way to tell you my exact love  
And you'll know when that day comes


End file.
